The goals of our studies are to determine the molecular factors responsible for rendering cells in culture differentially sensitive to steroid hormone as they transverse the cell cycle. We are quantitating the response of HeLa S3 cells to dexamethasone administration at various time periods in the cell cycle. Hormone response data is being correlated with the level and types of glucocorticoid receptors present in HeLa S3 during the cell cycle. Model systems containing non-dividing cells are also being utilized.